


The thirst always wins

by Niatrib



Category: Blade Trinity, Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Mates, Past life, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ancient Rome Drake meets someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thirst always wins

**Author's Note:**

> When I used to watch Prison Break I always used to see Lincoln/Michael as my fandom pairing. When Blade 3 came out I tried to work out how I could kind of work the pairing and this was the result.
> 
> I think this may be a first for this pairing - maybe.

_‘In the end the thirst always wins’ Drake in Blade Trinity._

 

 

Rome 100 AD

 

Draconis walked the streets of Rome looking for somewhere he could safely lay low until he healed from his wound. He had been careless and shot by bandits while travelling towards the city, it would not kill him but there had been some sort of toxin on the arrow and it would take even him a time to heal. Having not fed for several days was also impairing his ability to heal.

 

His path becoming more erratic, Draconis, the first and most powerful of all the vampires that walked the earth eventually collapsed in the doorway of a small shop.

 

One thing that Michael Scofinus did not expect upon opening his small shop was to find the body of a man slumped across the doorway with an arrow buried in his chest.

 

            “Sucre!” He shouted for his slave who appeared at a run wondering what had alarmed his usually quietly spoken master. Seeing his master kneeling by the side of a large built man with an anxious look on his face was not something that he even entertained as an idea.

 

            “Master?” The dark skinned slave questioned.

 

            “Fetch fresh water at once.” Michael ordered not taking his eyes off the still body before him. Sucre brought the water and Michael knelt slowly wiping the blood from round the wound before gently removing the arrow. The removal of the arrow caused the wound to bleed sluggishly, and Michael wiped the blood away gently before binding the wound. The man did not move.

 

Between them Michael and Sucre were able to move the man upstairs and place him on a small cot hurriedly set up in Michael’s own bedchamber.

 

~*~

Four days later

 

Draconis had been aware that there were people near him for two days now but he was still healing from the poison and had not yet been able to move. Of the people who moved near him he could identify two heartbeats, one was not interesting but the other called to him, this other checked his wounds and carefully poured wine into his mouth making sure he did not choke. This other smelled delicious!

 

Michael had been working on the accounts when he became aware that he was being watched intently by the man lying on the bed.

 

            “You are awake?” Michael said with a bright smile getting to his feet and kneeling by the side of the cot.

 

            “What happened?” Draconis asked fighting against the urge to just pull the man to him and drink deeply.

 

            “I found you injured outside my shop and I’ve been caring for you ever since. Your wound has healed very quickly, and you should be able to move around if you wish to. What is your name?” Michael said almost in one breath.

 

            “Drake.” The vampire said struggling to sit up, Michael was immediately by his side helping the bigger man upright.

 

With his head buried in the alluring smelling neck of his rescuer Drake felt his face change as he prepared to feed.

 

            “Master!” Sucre called entering the room, Drake’s face immediately morphed back into its usual form. He believed he was strong enough to kill them both but he did not want to run the risk of one of them escaping.

 

            “Sucre, please have consideration for our patients nerves, I may be used to your abrupt entrances but he is not.” Michael scolded.

 

            “Sorry master.” Sucre said bowing his head slightly.

 

            “Now why did you run in in such a way?” Michael asked.

 

            “Lucius is awaiting you, he seemed anxious to speak to you Master.”

 

            “Then I shall leave you to attend to our visitor.” Michael said and with a final smile at Drake

 

~*~

Two weeks later

 

Michael looked up with a smile on his face as his guest entered the small shop; he had been amazed at how quickly the bigger man had healed and now that he seemed alright he did not know why he chose to remain with them but Michael was very glad that he did.

 

            “Michael.” Drake said sitting in the chair opposite, he could not stay much longer; people were going to get suspicious if the bodies of anyone he had fed on were discovered. He knew he needed to leave but the mortal in front of him fascinated him, his blood sang to him but it was more than that.

 

            “Drake, do you feel quite well you seem a little distracted.” Michael asked having tried in vain to gain his visitors attention for some minutes.

 

            “I am sorry, there has been a matter weighing upon my mind for some days.”  Drake said moving closer to Michael making the human look up.

 

            “Can I help in anyway?” Michael asked anxiously.

 

            “I hope so.” The bigger man said gently pulling Michael to his feet, and kissing him. Michael froze for a moment before kissing back, once Michael responded Drake moved them back towards a couch and pushed Michael back onto it. What followed left Michael a blessed out wreck on the couch and Drake fighting desperately for control of his more animalistic tendencies. He could feel the ache in his jaw and an almost desperate need to drink the blood from the man lying so trustingly beneath him.

 

Michael was trying to get his breath back and enjoying the feel of the bigger man lying on him his weight making it more difficult to catch his breath. Wriggling slightly he smiled at the literal pain in his ass; it had been a long time since he’d indulged himself in this fashion. Lifting one still slightly shaky hand he ran it down Drake’s muscled back.

 

            “Master.” There was quiet tap on the door of the back room the two had made it to. Michael flushed slightly Sucre had obviously heard them.

 

            “Let me up.” Michael murmured to Drake.

 

Drake reluctantly got to his feet and watched the mortal quickly redress himself and hurry from the room with a grim smile on his face. This would happen again he was sure of that, Michael was perfect and exactly what he had needed. He wanted to taste his blood, but for now he would desist.

 

~*~

 

Two weeks passed Drake and Michael spent their nights together and if Sucre did not approve of his masters relationship with a stranger then he did not say anything. For Drake things were getting worse, he was finding it harder and harder not to drain Michael dry. A couple of days before overly enthusiastic kissing had split Michaels lip and Drake had inadvertently tasted his blood.

 

The vampire looked down at the man sleeping peacefully by his side, eyes flickering slightly as he dreamt. Immortal eyes focussed on the pulse beating in the young roman’s neck, one taste would not hurt surely. Bending down he took his first bite into the unblemished neck.

 

Sucre was worried, his master had not yet risen and even though he was now sharing his couch with the stranger he was always awake by now. Hurrying up the passage he paused in the entrance, his master lay unmoving on the couch blood on his neck. The stranger, Drake, had blood on his chin and give an inhuman smile to Sucre.

 

            “What have you done?” Sucre demanded rushing to Michael’s side.

 

            “What I had to.” The vampire side voice changed now. Sucre turned and had a glimpse of a monstrous visage bearing down on him. He screamed once then fell silent.

 

Drake cleaned his face once the slave was dead and left the dwelling, his thoughts turned sorrowfully towards Michael but it was only fleeting. The man had been a brief light in his life all too soon extinguished.

 

~*~

 

Almost 2 thousand years later.

 

 

Michael Scofield stood with the rest of the S.W.A.T team looking at the body on the ground; it was a handsome face and one he thought he should know.

 

            “Scofield stop bleeding on the body!” His captain ordered. Michael glanced at his hand he had not even realised he was bleeding, he must have caught his hand on something on the way in – hardly surprising considering how much broken glass there was.

 

Moving away he did not notice the mouth of the body twitch slightly …

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is where I intended to end it but I may go back and finish with what happens when Drake reawakens.


End file.
